


claiming bites

by mirrorwaves



Series: Glory Days [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breeding Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, Light BDSM, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, no beta we die like men, omegaverse as a kink, this is not actually omegaverse, this is so filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorwaves/pseuds/mirrorwaves
Summary: Kuroo takes a closer look at the things Kei is reading and learns things he has never expected. Turns out: he should look at Kei's reading choices more oftenOr: The Not-Omegaverse
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Glory Days [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103456
Comments: 10
Kudos: 184
Collections: KRTSK NSFW Week





	claiming bites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DieroteRosine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieroteRosine/gifts).



> Hey friends!  
> This was supposed to be done yesterday. Things didn't work out and it spiraled out of control and now is a monster of a PWP fic.  
> But well...  
> A day late, but here we have my entry for Day 4 of the [KRTSK NSFW Week](https://twitter.com/krtsknsfw): Omegaverse.
> 
> Have fun with a pretty different take on the Omegaverse thing. The basic idea is loosely inspired by [kitcassiachan's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitcassiachan/pseuds/kitcassiachan) "How I met your brother". Go read, it's hilarious.
> 
> Thanks to Rosine for encouraging me to see this through, enabling me and generally being an awesome human being!
> 
> And now... enjoy the ride!

Kei is once again reading, curled up on the sofa into a tiny ball. Tetsurou is really surprised sometimes how small Kei can make himself when he wants. But as long as it leads to Kei fitting perfectly in his arms.  
"Hm?" Kei grumbles, as Tetsurou sits down on the sofa and pulls his husbands closer.  
"Just wanna cuddle," Tetsurou whispers, burying his face in Kei's hair. He breathes in the familiar scent of his shampoo, the soft, minty smell of his bodywash and the all to familiar feeling of Kei. "Don't let me keep you from reading." 

Kei makes a small, content noise, relaxing into Tetsurou's embrace and flips the page. They sit like that for a while, Tetsurou scrolling through his news feed on his phone, Kei reading, until Tetsurou realizes Kei's breathing getting heavier.  
"Hey, moonshine? Everything okay?"  
It takes Kei a moment to react, then he slams the book shut and makes an attempt to escape from Tetsurou's grip. He doesn't let him get away, though, keeping him close and gently prying the book from Kei's hand.  
"Ah, Tetsu, stop!" Kei tries to protest, but to no avail. Fueled by curiosity, Tetsurou flips it around and his mouth falls open. 

This is... not one Kei's usual reads. No minimalistic dark covers, no blood splatters, to simplistic covers with graphic letterings. No... instead, the first thing Tetsurou sees is the backside of a very, _very_ jacked guy, some tattoos adorning his body and the only thing he seems to be wearing a pair of low rise jeans. Across the image, in bold letters, the words _'Claim Me'_. 

This is definitely not one of Kei's usual reads. Kei usually reads horror. SciFi. Mysteries. Tetsurou knows his husband's reading taste pretty well by now. And he knows that this is something he's never seen Kei even look at until now. A bit confused, he flips it over, tries to read the description on the back, but before he can do that, Kei rips the book - a cheap, beaten up and obviously well loved paperback - from his hands.  
"Stop that!" he demands and when Tetsurou looks up, he's met with a furious, bright, bright red blush on Kei's face.  
"Since when are you ashamed of what you read?" Tetsurou asks, furrowing his forehead in confusion. 

And then, the gears in his brain all fit together perfectly and click into place.  
The way Kei reacted to the book. The way he wants Tetsurou to not see it... 

"Ooooh, you got into reading some naughty stuff, didn't you?" He can't help but chuckle at the way Kei curls up, hiding his face in his arms.  
"Don't make fun of me, okay?!"  
"Hey... moonshine, it's fine! I don't judge you. We all have our guilty pleasures. If you want to read some steamy romances, do that!" He reaches out and gently pries the book from Kei's hands. There's not much resistance, Kei knows he's got nothing to fear and Tetsurou has no interest in making him feel bad about it.  
"I just wanna know what got you so hot and bothered." 

And there it is again, the blushing, Kei's teeth burying themselves into his bottom lip.  
"Nothing," he tries to argue, but it's weak and unconvincing. Luckily, Kei has marked the page where he stopped reading and so Tetsurou cracks the book open. His eyes fly over the page, quickly scanning the paragraphs and... _holy shit,_ this is filthy, Tetsurou realizes. 

"'Derek, please fuck me!' Elliot's eyes were wide and glassy and this sweet scent filled the air around them." Tetsurou can't help but read it out, his voice growing rougher and rougher with every subsequent sentence. He's equal parts confused and very, very interested. There are a lot of words that seem strangely out of context to Tetsurou, like "claiming marks" and "knots" and what's the whole deal with that Alpha and Omega talk even? 

"Why do they call each other that? Alpha and Omega, I mean?" Tetsurou asks and looks at Tsukki. Who looks positively adorable right now, hugging one of their throw pillows to his chest and hiding his face behind it.  
"It's like... the whole premise of these books. Omegaverse. People have two genders, basically. Alphas are the big, dominant people and Omegas are meek and submissive and..." He trails off, his ears burning bright red and it's pretty obvious he's halfway to dying from embarassment right now.  
"So... you're into that stuff?" Tetsurou asks and waves the book around.Kei shrugs and then lunges to rip the book out of Tetsurou's hands, shoving it into the stack of other books next to the sofa. They tumble down to the floor together and don't get up, and instead Kei kisses Tetsurou senseless. 

Tetsurou gets _distracted_ , but he doesn't forget Kei's embarassment and the fact he doesn't want to talk about it, obviously. And so Tetsurou goes on a wild research spree, spending many hours between work, spending time with Kei, their friends and sleep with googling. Reading things he still doesn't really understand. One night, snatching Kei's laptops and searching for some clues through his browser history. Going on a small shopping spree. And now, after reading a whole bunch of articles, analyses and some fanfiction (cheaper than buying books and less risky than stealing Kei's books) Tetsurou feels like he has a pretty good grasp on the whole concept. Good enough to bring it up with Kei, he supposes. 

Finding a situation to bring it up proves surprisingly easy. They both have a lazy evening and are home at around the same time, so they decide to cook together. It's a welcome respite from their usual routine of Tetsurou having dinner already prepared when Kei comes home. There's not much chatter between them and Tetsurou really enjoys the silence, really enjoys spending time with his husband like this, just the familiar presence of his favourite person next to himself in the kitchen, while they're preparing their food. It's nothing special, just a simple stir fry with rice, but it tastes like heaven and home and happiness. After dinner, while they're standing at the sink together, Kei drying and putting away the dishes Tetsurou has washed, he brings up the topic that's been burning on his tongue the whole evening long. 

"So... these omegaverse things..."  
The pan almost slips from Kei's hands and he just barely manages to catch it in time before it rips a crack in their tiles.  
"What the fuck, Tetsu?" Kei's words come out as a high-pitched shriek. "I said don't talk about it!"  
Tetsurou finishes rinsing off the last piece of tableware and then turns to face Kei.  
"But I want to talk about it! It's something you're into and I want to know what you're into." Gently he pries the towel from Kei's hands and pulls him into a tight embrace.  
"I've done some research and... I can see why you're interested", he murmurs, his hands reassuringly resting on Kei's hips.  
"But I want to hear it from you. I want you to tell me what intrigues you about that stuff. I want you to tell me if you'd like to try some things." 

Kei looks up, blinks in confusion, his amber eyes wide open.  
"Try? What do you mean? Like role play?"  
Tetsurou chuckles. "Well, you already pretended to be my secretary and my cute little kouhai, so... where's the difference really? I know you're into these things. So..." He leans in closer, until he can feel Kei shiver under his hands.  
"So if you can be all that, I'm sure you can be a good little omega for me as well." 

It's a gamble, he's really not sure if Kei won't simply laugh and walk away. It has happened before, too many occasions where Tetsurou has clowned himself in order to get some kind of reaction out of his husband. Right now, though, Kei reacts very differently. Instead of shoving Tetsurou away, he scoots closer, shivers racking his body and Tetsurou pulls him closer, wraps his arms around him tightly.  
"Would you like that?"  
Kei nods, his eyes still wide open, but this time they're more hazy, more clouded with lust. 

"Very nice." Tetsurou lets his voice drop noticeably, into a deep growl. "Because there's nothing more than make this pretty, pretty omega mine." He grips Kei's hips, pushes him up against the counter and without hesistation, Kei slides onto it, spreading his legs so Tetsurou can easily fit between them.  
"Please", he breathes and tips his head back, baring his throat. Tetsurou can't resist, leans in and licks along Kei's sharp jawline, before burying his teeth into the soft skin. Kei mewls, his hands clinging to Tetsurou's arms and he shivers, like this is everything he's ever wanted. 

When Tetsurou lets him go again, there's a deep red mark on his neck, clearly showing teeth marks and immediately, he feels bad about it. That must hurt...  
Carefully, he traces the mark with his fingers and opens his mouth to apologize, but when his eyes meet Kei's he's surprised by the hazy glint, the way his mouth is slightly open. He looks positively debauched, even though Tetsurou has done almost nothing. But even 'almost nothing' seems to be more than enough to make Kei fall apart in his hands. And Tetsurou decides, then and there, that he will indulge every whim of his husband tonight. 

"You still remember your safewords?" he asks. He cups Kei's jaw, holding him there, pressing a soft kiss to his nose. Kei nods, his eyes wide and wet.  
"Green if I'm good, yellow for slow down, red for stop", he murmurs and Tetsurou smiles, wrapping his arms tight around Kei's body.  
"And what's your color right now?"  
"Green", Kei whispers and Tetsurou lifts him off the counter, slinging him over his shoulder. 

These things have been a lot easier some years ago, when Kei was still a lanky string bean and Tetsurou a starting player for his college team. But even now, even in their late 20s, even with Kei all bulked up and Tetsurou slowly loosing his muscle tone to his desk job, he still manages to carry his husband through their apartment. Kei squeals, as he gets dropped onto the mattress and tries to sit up again, but before he can do that, Tetsurou is crawling over him, holding his wrists down. 

"Still green?" he asks, voice rough. Kei can only manage a nod. He looks absolutely stunning, hair messy, eyes wide, lips wet and pink. He's pretty, for lack of a better word.  
"Such a pretty Omega", he rasps and Kei shivers. "What do you want?" Tetsurou starts nipping little bites and kisses down his neck, his hands disappearing under Kei's sweater and tracing the firm planes of his upper body, his abs, his defined pecs, all sharp lines and strong strings of muscle. 

"I want you..." Kei's voice breaks when Tetsurou's fingers find his nipples, twisting them lightly.  
"You want me...?" Tetsurou smirks and continues playing with his nipples. Kei's face twisted in pleasure, his fingers gripping to the sheets nderneath them. He's really fucking beautiful like this, Tetsurou thinks. He can't wait to absolutely wreck them.  
"I want you to fuck me. Take me, mark me, whatever you want..." Kei blinks, looks up at Tetsurou through thick, pale lashes. " _Alpha_!" 

His voice is just barely above a whisper, soft and low and Tetsurou almost misses his words. But when he hears them fall from Kei's lips like that, Tetsurou feels a desperate need to turn him over and pound him into the mattress right now.  
"Such a good omega", he rasps and then he sits back on his legs, pulling KEi up with him into a sitting position. With fervent movements, he rips of Kei's sweater, throws it away somewhere into their dimly lit bedroom.  
"Such a good boy, I think you'll deserve a present." 

Kei blinks in confusion, doe-eyed and Tetsurou almost laughs at how adorable he looks. Like all the descriptions of omegas, he thinks. It's really, really cute. And also... pretty hot, he won't lie about that. And funnily enough, Kei's natural smell has a certain sweetness, probably due to his fondness for all things strawberry scented. Like the body lotion he sometimes uses during the winter, when Kei's skin gets all dry and flaky, or the bubble bath he likes to relax in after a particularly exhausting training session. Like he has had today. So... pretty fitting for his husband.  
"A present?" Kei asks and Tetsurou nods.  
"You'll stay here... get out of your clothes and I'll be back soon. Will you wait for me like a good boy?" 

Kei nods eagerly and scrambles to strip off his remaining clothes. Tetsurou would love to stay and watch him, enjoy a little strip tease maybe, but that's for another day. Maybe... he's pretty sure Kei would be into it. Right now, though, there are more pressing matters and so he hurries off to their shared office. He's hidden the present in his desk drawers because he knows that Kei would never look inside them, all to aware of the fact Tetsurou often deals with sensitive information and never one to break his trust. So it proved to be the perfect hiding place. Tetsurou chuckles when he remembers how he kept the box with the engagement ring in there for months, while waiting for the perfect opportunity to propose and chickening out of asking Kei for exactly seven times until he finally got the courage to face him with the all important question. 

Now, the box he hides in there is a good bit bigger and holds something far less innocent. Tetsurou hides it behind his back when he steps back into the bedroom. 

Kei, compliant and obedient like he so seldomly is, is kneeling on the bed, head down, hands on his knees, stark naked. His cock is rock hard, leaking precum on his thigh and when he hears Tetsurou's footsteps approach, he looks up with glassy eyes. He looks like he's already halfway under, Tetsurou thinks. It's absolutely beautiful. 

"Here", he says, placing the box in front of Kei on the bed, sitting down next to him. It's a nondescript box, black geavy-duty card stock and Kei looks confused as he takes it and opens it, only to reveal a layer of soft red fabric.  
"What..." he starts, while peeling off the cloth. And then his eyes turn wide, small ambers fixated on the toy in front of him. 

"Tetsu... Did you..." Kei's voice is shaky and when he looks up at Tetsurou again, there's no trace of the desparation, the slow drifting away into subspace. Just suprise and a hint of excitement and disbelief.  
"How did you know?" Kei looks utterly stunned and surprised and Tetsurou throws his head back and laughs.  
"You shouldn't let your laptop around... I looked up your browser history", he admits sheepishly. "No worries, I didn't look for anything compromising... just sexy stuff. And you've been ogling that one for a while, apparently." He gestures towards the toy. 

"So you just... bought it?" Slowly, like he's afraid of waking up from a dream as soon as he touches it, Kei reaches out and lifts the gunmetal grey dildo from the box. The way he fondles it carefully makes Tetsurou's cock twitch in his pants.  
"Do you like it?" he asks and Kei's head whips around, a glare directed at Tetsurou.  
"If you ask one more stupid question, I'll lock you into the closet and then fuck myself senseless with this!" 

They look at each other for a moment, Kei's glare slowly melting away and then, they're both bursting into laughter, falling back into the pillows and Tetsurou forgets everything about his plans and ideas and silver wolf dick dildos, he just stares at the wrinkles around his husband's eyes and then pulls him in for an open-mouthed, messy kiss. When they break apart, Kei is lying on his back, his legs wrapped tight around Tetsurou's waist and he's grinding against him, rubbing his hard cock against Tetsurou's clothed erection. 

"So... what do you want me to do to you?" Tetsurou asks, his fingernails digging into the skin over Kei's sharp, angular hip bones. "Do you want me to fuck you? Do you want that dildo inside you? Tell me."  
With one hand, he presses Kei's hands into the mattress. If he'd want to, Kei could easily escape him, throw him off. They both know, if it counts, Kei's the stronger one. But he doesn't want to get away, doesn't want to resist. He wants to be manhandled and treated like a precious, little, breakable thing.  
"Both", Kei whispers. "I want you to fuck me until I'm a mess, I want you to come inside me until I'm full of you. And then..." 

He swallows, his adam's apple bobbing and Tetsurou is very close to just shoving his finger's down Kei's pretty, pretty mouth, but then he continues speaking.  
"And then I want you to knot me. Put that dildo in me and make me come even harder." Tetsurou growls in appreciation. That sounds like everything he wanted to get out of tonight and then some. 

It takes him just a few seconds and then he has Kei over his lap, palming the wonderfully round, firm ass.  
"You're desperate", he states, when he feels Kei's erection pressing against his thigh. "So desperate." 

When he lets a few drops of lube run down the cleft of Kei's ass, his husband squirms in his lap, a gasp falling from his lips. Tetsurou laughs and then, without hesistation pushes in two fingers. He knows Kei can take that, with enough lube and relaxation and indeed, there's barely any resistance. Tetsurou's fingers sink inside with ease and the sounds Kei makes are way too delicious to not tease him a bit. 

It doesn't take Kei long, his cock rubbing against Tetsurou's leg, his ass pushing against Tetsurou's fingers and Tetsurou watches him fall apart with a smirk on his face. When he feels the familiar twitching of his muscles, he pulls his fingers out and grips Kei's hips, keeps him from moving.  
"Stop", he orders and without hesistancy, Kei stops moving, even though he's trembling and his cock is dripping heavy drops all over Tetsurou's leg.  
"We don't want this fun to be over so quickly, right?" Tetsurou knows how smug he sounds and he knows how weak Kei is to this tone, this strict authority, and he is absolutely sure he'll make Kei fall apart tonight. But first, he wants him to beg. 

"Please, Tetsu!" Kei whines and swings his legs over Tetsurou's, straddling him. It's nice, to feel the naked, writhing body in his lap, but it's not what Tetsurou planned.  
"Do you want to come?"  
Kei nods eagerly, his eyes watery drops of honey and Tetsurou rests his hands on Kei's hips, guiding him into a gentle rocking motion. His teeth find Kei's neck again and he isn't careful this time, sucking bruises and bitemarks into the soft, pale skin. The world will see Kei is his. Not like it's a secret, but still... Tetsurou wants everyone to see just how much Kei is _not available_. 

"Then be a good boy for me. Be good and get yourself ready for my cock." He drops his voice a bit, scrapes his teeth over the soft skin behind Kei's ears. "Get yourself ready for your alpha."  
Kei mewls, his upper body slumping against Tetsurou's chest, his hard, leaking cock rubbing against his thighs.  
"Lube", Tetsurou whispers and like in trance, Kei sticks out his fingers. He lets Tetsurou pour a generous amount of lube over them and then he leans further against him, buries his head in the crook of Tetsurou's neck and in awe, Tetsurou watches the fingers disappearing. Kei doesn't tease, doesn't draw it out, in record time he has three fingers as deep in his ass as possible, his body twisting against Tetsurou's. 

"Good boy", Tetsurou praises and twists one hand into Kei's hair, pulling him into a messy, open-mouthed kiss.  
"Such a good boy, you are doing so good. Good little omega."  
Kei _whines_ and looks up at Tetsurou with blown-out eyes.  
"Please", he begs, rocking his hips between Tetsurou's hard cock rubbing against his and his fingers. "Need you... inside me now." 

Tetsurou almost screams in delight, the way Kei is slowly falling apart more and more, the way it is painfully obvious he wants this.  
"Then ask properly, Omega", he orders, gripping Kei's hand and forcing him to withdraw his hand.  
" _Alpha_ , please... fuck me!" 

Tetsurou feels his last sliver of control slip away and he flips them over, grips Kei's hips and forces him on his knees, lining himself up. He rubs his cock against Kei's pretty, round ass, messy with lube.  
"You're so wet like this," he purrs. "Like an omega pussy, made for being fucked." 

Kei moans, his fingers gripping the sheets for some semblance of hold and he pushes his hips back.  
"Pleasepleaseplase!"  
Tetsurou grips his ass, pulling the cheeks apart with his hands and runs a thumb over the pink, twitching hole, shiny with lube. Like this, it's easy to imagine it's just Kei and all the natural slick, a true omega. It's intoxicating. 

"Color?" he asks, his cock prodding against the fluttering rim of muscle.  
"Green! Green, Tetsu... please... Alpha!"  
And with these words, Tetsurou sinks in, feels himself enveloped by the hot, slick feeling of Kei's hole. 

They're both worked up enough, so it doesn't take very long until Kei is coming, his hand furiously twisting around his cock, his hips meeting every one of Tetsurou's thrusts. When he feels the twitching muscles pull him in deeper, Tetsurou moans, grips Kei's hips harder and fucks into him once, twice, thrice. When he feels himself hurling over the edge, he groans, his fingernails digging into the skin and Kei shivers, a string of whispered curses spilling free.  
"You want me to come inside you? Fill you up?"  
Kei moans, a vigorous nod of his head makes his glasses slip off his nose, hanging askew. Carefully, Tetsurou takes them off and places them on the nightstand.  
"Please... fill me up... breed me!"  
The words do things to Tetsurou's dick, make him twitch and the clenching of his abs is almost painful, so hard does his orgasm hit him. 

He stays like this for a moment, but from the way Kei's body is acting, the way he's whimpering and rocking his hips, it's obvious Kei is far from satisfied. Tetsurou pulls back, watches a few drops of come dripping down Kei's thighs and immediately plunges in three fingers. 

Kei is _wet_ , his come making the slide easy and with just a few movements of his fingers against Kei's prostate, he has him howling, a sound somewhere between agony and pleasure. 

"You like this?" Tetsurou asks and a garbled mess of words and moans tears it's way free from Kei's throat. Tetsurou can clearly make out a litany of yes and pleas to continue and does just that, thrusting his fingers against Kei's prostate. With the other hand, he reaches for the dildo, slicking it up with some more lube. It's pretty big, he muses, heavy in his hands, with a pronounced knot at the base. He's curious to see if Kei can take it. 

"Do you want more?" he asks and Kei twists his head, looking back over his shoulder. His eyes widen, when he sees the toy in Tetsurou's eyes, a hungry glint darkening the amber irises.  
"Please!" Kei spreads his legs further and Tetsurou pushes the head in. 

T

he gunmetal color is in stark contrast with Kei's flushed, pale skin and he moans, pushes back against the silicone cock, taking it with a strangled moan.  
"Feels good," he gasps and Tetsurou grins. He starts a slow rhythm, one hand firmly planted on Kei's back, pushing him down into the pillows, the other gripping the base of the toy. 

Soon, he's fucking his husband's ass with almost the whole length of the silicone wolf cock and... he did _not_ expect to like it that much. He wanted to do this to indulge Kei, but right now, he's pretty sure he's not doing this purely for Kei's sake anymore. His cock is twitching with lazy interest, half-hard again and Tetsurou thinks about how wonderful it would be to fuck Kei's mouth, while watching him ride the dildo. 

"Do you think you can take it?" he asks, pushing a bit deeper, giving Kei a taste of the bulbous knot waiting for him. 

Kei howls, a desperate, needy, animalistic sound and Tetsurou's eyes widen as he watches Kei push back. Like it's all he wants.  
"Such a good boy", Tetsurou rasps, watching Kei fuck himself open on the dildo. It looks too good to be true, the way his body accepting more and more with each movement, Kei's eyes hazy, his hands gripping the headboard so hard his knuckles turn white. Tetsurou grips the base of the toy harder, meets Kei's hungry thrusts and wraps the other hand around his cock, stroking himself to fullness, his eyes fixated on the thick, silvery toy slowly disappearing into Kei's hole. 

And then, a particularly loud scream rips free, a sob and there are a few tears running down Kei's cheeks and the toy slides inside completely.  
"Moonshine, are you okay?" Tetsurou runs his hands up and down Kei's back, comforting strokes, already expecting him to safeword out. But instead, Kei just nods, looking up with teary eyes. His pupils are wide open, almost swallowing the amber in full and his cock is rock hard, dripping. 

"Feels... good," he whimpers, rocking his hips lightly and lets out a startled moan.  
"So good... so full." 

Tetsurou breathes out relief, and instead of teasing and torturing him further, he pulls Kei into a tight embrace, wraps his arms around him. Kei moans, his hips swaying in gentle rocks and rolls, fucking himself on the fat dildo buried inside of him.  
"Wanna come", he mumbles and Tetsurou complies, wrapping his hand around Kei's cock. Kei does the same, reaching back blindly and his movements are uncoordinated and jerky, but it's so good, better than Tetsurou imagined. Like this he can almost imagine it's his cock making Kei fall apart like this. 

When Kei comes, for the second time, it's almost silent, just a breathy moan and violent shivers racking his body and Tetsurou grunts, Kei's hand twisting one more time around his cock and he's spilling, painting Kei's back in white streaks. 

"That was... intense," he murmurs, a few moments later, both still trying to catch their breath again and Kei can only nod, his body slumping against Tetsurou's.  
"I'm tired", he mumbles and Tetsurou lets out a huff of laughter, pressing soft kisses to his husband's head and shoulders.  
"But it was good." 

Only half focusing on it, always keeping an eye on his husband, Tetsurou goes through the cleanup, wiping Kei's and his own body down. When he helps Kei pull out the dildo, he winces and a small curse falls from Kei's lips.  
"God... that thing is huge", Kei murmurs and curls up under the blanket. Tetsurou laughs and presses a soft kiss to his husband's scrunched up nose and then proceeds to put everything away, before he crawls under the bed and gathers him up in a tight embrace. 

"You did so well", he whispers and Kei blushes, burying his face in Tetsurou's chest.  
"You did, too... I know you did this just for me, but I'm glad you liked it as well."  
Tetsurou smiles. Yeah, he really liked it. It's probably worth a repeat performance some time in the future. 

**Author's Note:**

> Whew... If you made it until here, congrats. I hope you enjoyed the horny. As always, I am happy about every Kudo and comment and feel free to come scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/prnc3ssofhyrul3)!


End file.
